dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai
Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai (ドラゴンクエスト ダイの大冒険, Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken, translated as Dragon Quest: The Great Adventure of Dai) is Japanese comic series based on the Erdrick trilogy, mainly on Dragon Quest III and its class system. It features filler pages giving game-like character stats of the heroes, and often explains details of the spells used in the games. The comic was written by Riku Sanjo and illustrated by Koji Inada. It was originally serialized in Shueisha's young male teen magazine Weekly Shonen Jump from 1989 to 1996. The series was first collected in 37 volumes. Being one of Weekly Shonen Jump top selling series of all time, was adapted into three films (the 1991 homonymous film, ''Disciples of Aban'' and ''The Reborn 6 Commanders'') and two TV series (the 1991 same name series and the soon to be released 2020 TV series). Plot The plot centers around the revival of the Demon Lord defeated in an earlier war, his attempts to conquer the world and the fight of the heroes against him. Characters Protagonists *Dai, the main hero. He has grown up on an island full of friendly monsters. For a short time, he has been trained by Avan, but he always has difficulty casting spells, usually it works only when he is very angry. *Avan, who trains the hero for a short time, but then dies fighting Hadlar. He remains ever-present as a role model, and many of the characters are former disciples or comrades of Avan. *Pop, another disciple of Avan who came to Dai's island with him. He is the first party member to join, so to say. A magic user with a lazy and cowardly streak who often has to be shamed into doing the right (heroic) thing, he provides the comic relief in the series. *Maam, daughter of the warrior and the priest who fought with Avan in the previous war, and a former disciple of his, is the next to join. She is described as a white mage warrior. She has no offensive spells, but a gun Avan gave her that can fire spells on bullets. Pop, who initially detests her, later develops a crush on Maam. *Leona, the young princess of Papnika, a land of sages. Early in the manga, Dai saves her from a conspiracy that tries to use a ritual on the island to kill her, and falls in love with her. *Gome, a gold metal slime with wings. He rarely takes an active part, but is something like the mascot of the series. Antagonists *Hadlar, who was defeated by Avan in the previous war and kills him early in the manga. He becomes the leader of the Great Demon King's Army, divided into 6 factions (each leaded by a leader). *Hyunkel, leader of the Hundred Beast Regiment. *Myst-Vearn, leader of the Shades and Ghost (and the like monsters) of the Demon Army. A creature shrouded in mystery. He rarely speaks. *Zaboera, leader of the Sorcerer Regiment. *Freezard, leader of the Ice and Fire Demon Regiment. *Baran, leader of the Super Dragon Regiment. Minor protagonists *Brass, Dai's adoptive father. *The fake heroes, a group who act as heroes but are really just after money. The members in detail: **Derolin, hero. **Zurbon, priest (female). **Masopho, mage. **Hero-Hero, soldier. *Shinana (The King of Romos), a typical elderly, rotund Dragon Quest King. *Three wise sages that protect Princess of Papnica: **Apollo. **Marin, Eimi older sister. **Eimi, Marin's younger sister. *Matoriv, a sadistic and lecherous old mage who fought on the side of Avan in the previous war. Reluctantly he agrees to help the heroes again and trains Pop for a while. Graphically, Matoriv sticks out among the characters; both his design and the style in which he is drawn resemble Moebius rather than anything from the Dragon Quest series. *Crocodine, commander of the Beast Army, who later changes sides. Volumes Gallery The Adventure of Dai 01.jpg|Vol. 1 The Adventure of Dai 25.jpg|Vol. 25 img_dqdai_manga_art.jpg Dai Chapter 44 Cover.jpg Dai Chapter 41 Cover.jpg External links *Archived official page at Shueisha (Japanese) *Series at BookWalker (Japanese) *Series at eBookJapan (Japanese) *Article at Wikipedia *Series info at Anime News Network *Series info at MyAnimeList de:Dai no Daibouken Category:Manga Category:Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai }}